Just Another Wendy
by Light Spinner
Summary: I don't know if this holds parallels in any girl's mind. I'm not even sure if it does in the case of my own. Based on the book.


**Just Another Wendy**

**Author:** Light Spinner

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the story.

If it holds any sense of going with any of the versions it is with the original story The Adventures of Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie. If you're a fan of one of the other versions, say the latest movie, but haven't read the book I have one thing to say to you. You should. It's hilarious, and if you've got the time to read fanfics for the story, maybe even write them, then you have the time to read the book. The only thing I don't hold to is Tink dying.

Also there is a slight reference to Labyrinth.

**Introduction: **I don't know if this holds parallels in any girl's mind. I'm not even sure if it does in the case of my own. I was talking with another fan of the story when, I don't remember why, she asked me if I hadn't ever met Peter. She made it sound as if I should have, or maybe like I'd sounded like I believed I had. I didn't answer, just turned the question around onto her, but it bugged me all day. Still does. Have I met Peter Pan? Eventually everyone forgets Never Land, so it might be true. Even if it isn't the question inspired the following to be written.

--------------------

It's time for spring cleaning again. I always remember when it's time. The problem is I've been thinking about it all day. And regardless of leaving the window open I know Peter won't come.

I guess I'm just another Wendy. I sometimes wonder how many there have been. How long it's been since he's seen her. And how many Wendys there were before she passed on, just because she'd grown up. And if he remembers any of us. I know quite well he doesn't remember me, but maybe one of the others. I always try to push those thoughts away.

It doesn't matter now, anyway. He forgot me when I was nine. Probably found a new one. The problem with this is, I miss children's stuff. In all the world, all I want is fairy tales and adventures. And not always the sort I could find in Never Land anymore. It's not like I'll ever go back.

It hurts. So much. I don't know what to do anymore. I wanted to be the girl Peter brought back. Hell, the one he remembered the name of. Isn't that absolutely ridiculous? I tried to keep from growing up, but it's a thing of nature, you know. Everyone grows up. All right, everyone except Peter grows up.

The point here seems extremely blunt. If you try to write with it it's not legible. The pencil needs a sharpener. And it has to be a hand wound one so you can make sure that the lead doesn't break half an inch inside the wood.

I think the problem with wanting fairy tales and adventures, and not being able to go back to Never Land, is that growing up is an adventure. I just wish it were in a world with fairy tales. And going back to Never Land, it's just a bunch of kids. Peter doesn't want to grow up. And with no one else to be there, growing or grown up, it surely wouldn't work. That's the sharpened point of the pencil.

It's kind of ironic actually. When I was a child a named all of my dolls Wendy, and that possibly was his influence. Considering he's a sneak he has an influence on everyone.

And for some reason it seems like all girls fall in love with him. And he doesn't even know our names. What are we going to do with him?

I never liked the story Hook. It said that Peter Pan fell in love with Wendy's, which was it, daughter or granddaughter. It just isn't right. If he fell in love with Wendy, or even Tinker Bell, at least then I would have lost fairly.

But a descendant. Ugh, yeah right. That isn't fair. That's him finally waking up and realizing it's too late. He doesn't have a chance with her, so he gets a chance with her kid. It's not fair. Great, now I'm sounding like Sarah. Geh. Oh well, just have to deal with the circumstances.

Anyhow, Peter's still in Never Land, so it's not that story's true is it.

--------------------

A.N. I might do a sequel to this. It would be an Action/Adventure Angst. If you could tell me what you think that'd be great.


End file.
